


In the Forbidden Forest

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Lost, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for rose_whispers who gave the prompt "overnight in the Forbidden Forest". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rose_whispers).



> Written for rose_whispers who gave the prompt "overnight in the Forbidden Forest". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.

“This is all your fault.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t try and deny it…”

“I…”

“I don’t care. Oh, yes, Headmaster, I’d love to join _Severus_ collecting herbs in the Forest, what a splendid idea…What were you thinking?”

“I...”

“And now we’re completely…”

“Lost?”

“We are not lost, we have merely mislaid our way!”

Remus tried to stop smirking behind his hand. “Mislaid our way? What did it do, get up and walk?”

“…”

Snape stalked off ahead of Remus, apparently choosing a path at random. It was now closing in on Midnight and the pair of them had been trapped in roughly the middle of the Forbidden Forest for over five hours. A little trek to collect some important potion ingredients had descended into a mammoth task. It had all started when Dumbledore wanted to stockpile some Veritaserum for the Order – Snape pointed out that the requisite ingredients could only be gathered six days after a full moon, which just happened to be that night. Snape had also found himself lumbered with the werewolf who he secretly hoped would get attacked by the Centaurs. Unfortunately the Centaurs were well used to Snape’s presence in the Forest and even now he and Dumbledore were the only two people who were allowed free reign into the Centaur’s domain. They seemed to have afforded this same hospitality to Remus.

“Why can’t we just send out a signal to Dumbledore?” Remus asked for the second time.

“Are you mad? And tell him what, that we got lost?!”

“Aha! So we are lost.”

Snape whirled around, cloak billowing about him, his wand tightly gripped in his raised hand. Remus automatically put up a protective shield. Snape’s mouth dropped open.

“You actually thought I would attack you?”

Remus lowered his shield. “You are pointing a wand at me.”

“Yes, but…”

“…and you’ve been even more horrible to me this last week than usual…”

“Yes, but…”

“…and you didn’t want to have sex with me last night…”

“It wasn’t that I didn’t _want_ to…”

“…and I don’t think you’ve ever loved me.”

“…”

“See, you can’t even say it, can you? We’re stuck out here in the middle of the Forest at some godforsaken hour of the night, and you can’t even…”

Remus stopped talking, stopped thinking, as Severus roughly grabbed his neck and pulled him into a claiming kiss, pushing him up against the nearest tree, ripping clothes from the werewolf’s limp body. Finally Remus realised what he was doing, and began to help Snape remove his clothes and was trying desperately to get the Potions Master naked.

Finally they were rolling on the floor, Snape showing Remus exactly how much he loved him by the shallow thrusts he was making inside Remus’ arching body. It wasn’t long before all the tension of the day was seeping out of them and each lay, completely boneless on top of the other.

After a few moments of panting and murmurs of sweet nothings, Snape tensed.

“What…”

“Sh...”

“But…”

“Shush a minute….Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Severus? Remus? Are you out here?”

“Oh my God!” Remus gasped, pushing Snape roughly from him and trying to gather together his somewhat torn clothing. “Dumbledore!”

Before either of them had a proper chance to get dressed the Rescue Party was striding through the clearing where they lay, Dumbledore in the lead. Behind him Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks stopped walking and nearly bumped into each other, eyes wide open.

“Ah, excellent. I love it when a plan comes together,” said Dumbledore, rubbing his hands together.

“I don’t suppose I can hex him, can I?” Snape asked a furiously blushing Remus.

“Maybe after we get back?” Remus suggested, swallowing his pride and standing up so that he could get fully dressed. He smiled to himself as he heard both Tonks and Kingsley gasp at the sight of his naked body, but the smile was quickly wiped off his face when Snape once again gave him a searing kiss, leaving no one in doubt just how much he loved the other man.


End file.
